Sonic Underground Fanon
Sonic Underground Fanon is a show where you imagine yourself in it. Character Keys *'BOLD = Villains' *''ITALIC = Anti Heroes / Anti Villains'' Characters Canon Characters *Hedgehog Band **Sonic (Lead Guitarist) **Sonia (Keyboard Player) **Manic (Drummer) *'Dr. Robotnik' *'Sleet & Dingo' *Knuckles *Queen Aleena SB100's Fanon Characters *Fortress Mercenaries (Formed in Episode 1) **Jackson Piraka (Leader) **Rico Rahkshi (Soldier-In-Training) **Goliath Giant (Giant Heavy) (Joined in Episode 3) **Sky Skunk (Fast Scout / Pilot) (Joined in Episode 4) **Duncan Black Panther (Warrior / Demo-Man) (Joined in Episode 4) **White Fang Wolf (Lone Wolf / Spy) (Joined in Episode 5) **Bella Bunny (Magical Medic) (Joined in Episode 6) **Veronica Mouse (Hi-Tech Engineer) (Joined in Episode 6) **Max Crocodile (Redneck Survivor) (Joined in Episode 7) *''Rose Fox (Dark Mercenary)'' *''Ajax Lizard (Disco Aristocrat / Lounge Lizard / Forger)'' *'Mecha Tech (Roboticized Scientist)' KK20x6's Fanon Characters *Joseph's Pirate Crew (Formed in Episode 2) **Captain Joseph Koopa (Koopa Pirate Captain) **Pirate Zombie (First Mate) **Gulp (Pirate Guard Monster) **Crush (Pirate Guard Monster) **Krow (Crow Lookout) **Squint (Rabbit Buccaneer) **Gupta (Badger Flag and Striker) **Raz (Kangaroo Swashbuckler) **Flynn (Elephant Seal Carpenter) **Gargantuar Pirate (Zombie Pirate Guard) **'Long John Boney (Skeleton Pirate Captain)' Fanon Characters Information Jackson Piraka Jackson Piraka is an Orange Piraka with Black Armour. He is created to become the Ulimate Piraka / Dark Hunter in order to destroy the Toa for the Makuta, however he is unaware of what is right & what is wrong. With cries of help from any citizens in danger, had triggered him to do good deeds, but was an outcast & escapes from the Guard Bots. Jackson Piraka took refuge in an old house in the swamp, becoming more intimidating, but also wanted to live in freedom & be left alone, unlike his Sonic Boom counterpart. He is unaware that his first meeting with Rico Rahkshi is a spark of a new adventure when he first met the Resistance unexpectedly. His weapon of choice is a Zamor Blaster & a Chainsaw Blade. Rico Rahkshi Rico Rahkshi is an energy powered Yellow Rahkshi with Black Limbs & is Jackson Piraka's Partner & Best Friend. Unlike his Sonic Boom counterpart, he is a happy go lucky Rahkshi & had less experience in the battlefield. After his training run during in the Training Labs was a failure, he was tossed in the trash & was found by an abusive female aristocrat, who wants to sell him to Robotnik's lackeys, Sleet & Dingo for lots of money. However, that plan went horribly wrong when Rico tries to makes his escape from the Swabots, little did he know that his first meeting with Jackson Piraka is the spark of their new friendship. His weapon of choice is a Double Bladed Staff & a Rocket Launcher. Goliath Giant Goliath is a giant with a big heart & can use his streng to help his friends when they are in a jam. He is 7 feet tall, 500 pound big man, wearing a brown singlet, black pants & brown boots. Goliath wasn't always a giant, this way, since he was a little boy, he had a big growth spurt, because he is treated to a lab where he is tested for the experiment of the giant formula gine horribly wrong. Now when his friends are in danger, his over-the-tops rage knows no bounds, but can't seem to control it unless he is fed well or get some rest. His weapons of choice are his Giant Fists & his giant Minigun. Sky Skunk Sky Skunk is a scout with an instincts of a dare devil, plus with a tomboy personality. She wears a cyan headband, cyan sports bra, cyan sports pants, white comfort socks & black running sneakers. A long time ago in the hidden Skunk Village, Sky was too shy to even try out sports. But then she spots her first athlete who had done life risking dare devil stunts & she knew instantly on want she is going to be, but in order to do that, she needs to toughen up, be brave & be fearless. She spend her own time training to become a fearless athlete, for her true passion, speed. Once she realised that dream, she can preform acrobatics, fast running skills & mad driving skills. Her choice of weapons are a Steel BaseBall Bat, a Shotgun, her Skunk Gas & for special boosts, her Special Energy Soda Drinks. Duncan Black Panther Duncan Black Panther is a soda swelling, warrior / demolitions expert, with a scottish accent. He wears a green shirt, black vest, green pants & black boots. He used to live in a land of the Scotsmen, but his village was under siege by bandits. While Duncan makes his escape, due to his cowardice & inexperience in battle, he was taken to a medieval castle where he is trained to become a warrior. It took him a long time, with lots of practice. Even if his training is complete, he is still having his quirks, like his love of soda drinks, of interest, and his love of explosions, in which it occurred when he saw his first explosion. He wanted to be a special kind of warrior for his Scotsman pals, unaware of a bigger battle consuming Mobius, the war between the Resistance & Dr. Robotnik. His weapons of choice are his Bomb Launcher, his sword & shield. White Fang Wolf White Fang Wolf is a White Wolf with a French Accent in a Black Tuxedo & is a Spy that wears sharp clothing & wielding sharper knives & teeth. He relies on stealth, trickery & disguises to outsmart his enemies. White Fang is a lone wolf, because he is considered an outcast to his own wolf pack, for the reason being that he felt shortsighted for being too weak, impatient & for blowing his cover one too many times, causing the Wolf Pack to kick him out to the streets. It was the time before Robotnik came along, when White Fang quickly tries to learn about his mistakes & realised they are holding him back, he is trained by sharp looking gangsters, who treated him better & trains him how to become a lone spy for doing lots of jobs & is rewarded a fair amount, unaware that White Fang is working for the resistance. With patience & timing, he becomes a good spy so far so good. His weapons of choice is his Revolver & his set of knives. Bella Bunny Bella Bunny is a former magician's assistant, but is a Medic of the Team, however she has her quirks of her medical methods. She wears a light blue nurse's outfit, but also wears a white doctor's coat over it with red gloves & red boots, complete with a Hospital signs on the clothing for a mixture of a classic & modern look. She & the magician had preform magic shows together, until at the last magic show, where the magician died of heavy injury, due to an accident that costed his life & nearly cost Bella's life. Bella manage to survive, but is saddened upon her loss & had suffered with the stages of grief, when he takes the magician to the hospital upon denial. She was frustrated of herself upon who caused the accident, with the doctors saying that there's nothing they can do after lots & lots of tests, she tries it herself as desperation, but failed miserably upon depression. Since the doctors can't stand to see a girl cry, they decided to teach Bella how to become a doctor / nurse, upon acceptance, in which she accept. Veronica Mouse Veronica Mouse is a kind white mouse & an Up-Start Engineer, she has a knack for building guns, melee weapons & inventions of the kind, but she is not very strong like the others. She wears safety goggles, a yellow shirt with blue overalls, brown work gloves & brown boots. In the past, in her school days, she was known as the nerd on campus, a skinny little girl with little strength, but high intelligence to keep on moving forward, but to most people, she is considered very weird. Once she graduated, she has found a job at a Mechanical Repair Shop. During her first day, she needed help on how to build new & repair damaged vehicles from her fellow colleges & learning how to get over her fear of getting dirty. During that time, she has grown more & more confident & becomes less afraid of getting dirty ever since. Her weapons of choice is a Wrench & her Inventions, including her Sentries, Dispensers & Teleporters. Max Crocodile Max Crocodile is an Aussie Redneck Survivor from the great Down-Under of Australia. He is a known to be good at melee, blades & is the Sniper / Brawler of the Team, that is willing to help out by firing head shots to any enemy robot he would meet. He is part of a Jungle Safari in which it has gone horribly wrong. As the group were scattered, most of the group suddenly dissappeared from sight one by one, until only Max alone is left. Max needs to use his brain to try & survive in the Jungle, even after all the wild animals lurking around, getting Max to think that his time will come. For nearly a month, Max had to scratch & claw his way for survival, even if it means hunting for fresh food on the trees. Eventually his destiny has to a conclusion that the jungle itself is his home for the time being, unaware of the upcoming battles that is yet to come. His weapons of choice is a Sniper Rifle & a Kukri Knife. Rose Fox Rose is a dark purple & pure blue fox with a stone cold attitude, she wears a black bandana, black gloves, black shorts & a black bra under her white top, white long pants & army boots. The cause of her change of attitude to her stone cold attitude is the lost of her parents & her entire village being destroyed, due to Mecha Tech's forces invading, that scarred her for life. Now she is on her own with sadness, but then something happen, her sadness is mixed with frustration, which it begin to took over & frustration turn into anger, finally Rose has snapped when her rage beginning to effect her, grabbing weapons & uses them to destroy many robots, despite who is good & who is evil, Rose can't trust no one, not the resistance, not Robotnik, not Mecha Tech, not even everyone. Only herself. The question still remains is "Who is Rose?". Her weapons of choice are military guns, swords, axes, clubs & everything around her. Ajax Lizard Ajax Lizard is a local operator that is half astriocrat & a half shady alley criminal for crimes. He is a tall green lizard with a purple suit. In the past he was once an artist, trying to enact his vision for the world, but the world wasn't ready for his vision. So Ajax have given folks want they've wanted by forging old masterpieces, going bananas, in order to punish the world with bad taste. Now he runs a Nightclub in the far side outside of Robotropolis, for not only his love of dance, parties & music, but also secretly setting up shop for special weapons, vehicles & many more stuff, unaware that he is under Mecha Tech's lies. Captain Joseph Koopa Captain Joseph Koopa is a mighty koopa pirate who claims to be master of the seven seas, He is a koopa with a green shell, a black pirate hat with a skull and crossbones on it and a red pirate torso. He leads a vicious crew of pirates to find the Golden Treasure of Unimaginable Power, but years later, Queen Aleena made a promise to Captain Joseph. If he succeeds, She will give him all the treasure in the world. Ready to plunder his way to the Golden Treasure, Captain Joseph is heated up and ready to save the world. His weapons of choice is a Pirate sword and a blunderbuss. Pirate Zombie TBA Gulp TBA Crush TBA Krow TBA Squint TBA Gupta TBA Raz TBA Flynn TBA Gargantuar Pirate TBA Mecha Tech Mecha Tech, formerly known as Dr. Tech, is a Roboticized Scientist that wishes to test out his projects for domination. However with Project Jackson escaped & Project Rico failed the training test, he is growing steady & more frustrated on figuring out how to obtain the world. However after a freak accident upon first meeting Jackson & Rico for the first time, had suffered heavy injuries that his henchmen put him into the Roboticizer to save his life. With Dr. Tech, now becoming Mecha Tech, for now on he will become Jackson's & Rico's arch enemy. Episodes New Heroes Arc *Episode 1: When Heroes Unite *Episode 2: Pirate Friend or Pirate Foe *Episode 3: Fee-Fi-Fo-Fum! *Episode 4: The Scout & the Scotsman *Episode 5: The Lone Wolf Spy *??? *"More Coming Soon" Fanon Character Differences *Jackson Piraka = Is more Intimidating & has Heavy Armor from the destroyed robots for Increased Defence. *Rico Rahkshi = His Personality is more Positive & has less experience in fighting. *Captain Joseph Koopa = ??? *Mecha Tech = His Robotic Body is more Futuristic for Better Quality. *??? "More Coming Soon" Category:Crossover Shows